el secreto de los dursley
by Anyuchiha Winchester Hummel
Summary: Harry vuelve a casa de los Dursley para buscar varias cosas que dejo al irse de ahí. Pero lo que encontrara sera una gran sorpresa para el y para severus


El secreto de los Dursley

Resumen: Harry vuelve a casa de los Dursley para buscar varias cosas que dejo al irse de ahí. Pero lo que encontrara sera una gran sorpresa para el

Personajes: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, vernon Dursley, petunia Dursley, james Potter, Lili Potter.

Snarry

Cap 1. Las cajas

-gracias por acompañarme –dijo Harry

-no me lo tienes que agradecer amor –le dijo Severus y tomándole la mano Harry entro a la casa en la que había vivido diecisiete años, un lugar en el que, paso una infancia llena de maltratos, llamo hogar.

Harry miro la casa, todo estaba igual que cuando la había dejado casi dos años antes.

-asi que aquí viviste –le dijo sev

-si

-cual era tu cuarto

-bueno…por once años, dormi en la alacena que esta debajo de la escalera –señalo la puerta y llevo a Severus ahí.

-dormias aquí? –dijo viéndola y con una expresión de enojo en su cara

-bueno, era mejor que dormir en el piso –le dijo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente –eso ya es pasado, ahora ven, vamos arriba, dijiste que mis tios no habían vuelto aquí, cierto?

-exacto

-bien, entonces mis cosas deben seguir en mi cuarto, después de entrar a hogwarts –dijo subiendo las escaleras –mis tios me dieron una habitación, creo que tuvo que ver con lo que hagrid le hizo a dudley

-y que le hizo? –dijo

-le puso una cola de cerdo –dijo riendo y recordando su mejor cumpleaños, el numero once.

-no me lo imagino, y se le quito –dijo Severus

-sip, pero después de casi medio año –llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Harry –este es el cuarto que usaba –entraron –hum…ahí esta mi baul –solto a Severus y se acerco al baul, con un movimiento de su varita lo abrió –haber –saco sus cosas –creo que debería de haberle pedido a hermi su bolso de cuencas

-y porque –dijo Severus

-es que le aplico un hechizo de ampliación indetectable –le dijo mirándolo –ahí llevábamos casi todo, el cuadro del profesor black, la espada de griffyndor, la tienda, hermi incluso llevaba libros ahí –se volvió y siguió limpiando su baul

Cuando termino Harry tiro lo que no servia y todo lo demás lo metió en el baul, el cual encogió y guardo.

-listo –dijo sonriéndole a sev.

-vamonos entonces, tenemos que volverá hogwarts.

-sip –cuando salió Harry miro hacia una puerta que llevaba al sotano espera –sev se detuvo

-que ocurre?

-quiero ver el sotano

-para que?

Harry se encogió de hombros

-tal vez haya algo interesante

Harry abrió la puerta y subió hasta el sotano, abrió las cortinas de las ventanas dejando ver el color del sotano, era del mismo color que su cuarto, el de sus tios y el de dudley.

-que horror –dijo Severus mirándolo

-si lo se –se dirigió a cuatro cajas que había ahi, tomo una de ellas y la reviso.

La caja era de carton, grande, pero estaba vieja y llena de polvo. Había algo escrito pero no podía ver que era.

Con su mano quito la tierra y pudo leer lo que decía, jadeo

-sev…-llamo a su pareja

Severus se acerco y se hinco a lado de Harry a ver la caja. Cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de asombro

-james Potter –leyo Severus

Harry miro las otras cajas, en otra estaba su nombre, en la otra el de su madre y en la ultima de su tia petunia y de su madre

-abrela –dijo Severus

Harry asintió y cuando la abrió se llevo una sorpresa. Dentro estaban todas las pertenencias de su padre, al parecer tenia un hechizo como el de la bolsa de Hermione porque había muchísimas cosas ahí.

Saco su ropa, libros, cuadernos, pergaminos, fotografías de el con sirius, después con remus, luego los cuatro merodiadores juntos, una de james con su madre como la que tenia en su álbum, y una de el, su madre y su padre, además de otras con otros amigos, maestros, el equipo de quiddich y su familia. Casi todas las cosas eran mágicas. También saco una varita que supuso era de su padre y una escoba.

Harry veía cada una de las cosas sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos mientras su pareja lo abrazaba.

Cuando termino de ver todo, lo guardo de nuevo

Después se dirigió a la que decía era de su madre. La abrió

Saco ropa de su madre, pergaminos, libros, túnicas, su varita y muchas fotos.

Estaban fotos de ella con james, después con sirius y remus, otra con los cuatro merodiadores, una de Harry y ella, otra igual a la que tenia james de ellos tres y varias fotos tomadas a lo largo de sus años en hogwarts donde salía ella y Severus.

Termino con mas lagrimas, guardo todo y puso la caja a lado de la de su padre

Después tomo la que tenia su nombre y saco las cosas

Estaba su ropita de bebe, juguetes, tanto mágicos como muggles, dibujos, crayones, ositos de felpa, fotografías con sus padres, remus y sirius y la escoba de juguete que sirius le regalo (ref: en el 7° libro Harry encuentra una carta de Lili para sirius en grimmauld place, donde esta le da las gracias por la escoba de juguete que le regalo a Harry)

Después dejo todo y tomo la caja que decía el nombre de su tia petunia y de su madre, dudando si abrirla o no

-hazlo amor –le animo sev.

Harry la abrió

Dentro había dos montones de ropa de niña amarrada, una decía Lili y la otra petunia.

También había imágenes muggles de ellas dos de niñas, Harry noto que casi no había fotos de ellas de adolescentes y en las que había petunia no se veía comoda con su madre ni esta con ella

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron varias cartas que había ahí. Todas decían el nombre de su madre

Tomo la primera y la leyó

(bueno no se me todas las fechas, haci que las pondré como quiera, eso si basándome en las fechas puestas por la escritora)

_27 de septiembre de 1978_

_Querida lily:_

_Bueno… tal vez se te haga raro que te escriba. No nos hemos llevado muy bien._

_Pero quería felicitarte por tu boda con james…siempre crei que terminarías con Snape, pero si amas a Potter esta bien. _

_Lamento no ir a tu boda pero no pude. Vernon no quizo ir y yo tampoco fue._

_Felicidades de nuevo lily _

_Petunia Dursley_

Harry no dijo nada y tomo la otra

_02 de agosto__de__1980_

_Lily:_

_Felicidades por el nacimiento de tu hijo…en tu carta dijiste que se llamaba Harry james Potter, bonito nombre_

_Eso me hizo acordar cuando eramos niñas y nos llevábamos bien, cuando me preguntaste que como llamaría a mi hijo cuando lo tuviera. Te dije que dudley o William, y tu dijiste que Harry o el nombre de tu esposo_

_Y le pusiste ambos nombres. Me alegro…te iria a ver pero vernon me lo prohíbe. De hecho solo te escribo estas cartas para no sentirme mal, aunque no pueda mandártelas._

_Te quiero_

_Petunia Dursley_

Harry leia asombrado, miro a su pareja que estaba igual de asombrado que el y continuo

Continuara….


End file.
